Melodies of Love
by jigoku.11
Summary: Mikan becomes a famous lyricist, Natsume was awarded as the best composer for the year, they both had talent in singing. What happens if their paths cross? Will they completely despise each other or can love change both their lives?


**Melodies of Love**

First fic. Thanks for reading.

-Kikoe Hoshi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

"Good morning grandpa!" Mikan greeted as she rushed down the stairs carrying a thick folder with her.

He looked at her and greeted back. "Good morning. You're quite early today. Are you going on a date with someone?!" he teased, pouring some tea into a small cup.

"NO!! I don't and will NEVER have a boyfriend." She defended.

He chuckled. "I was just joking. So, where are you going?"

"Today's the day I head to the record studio! I've spent months working on this song!! Well…Maybe…I'd get famous or something."

He shook his head. "Come here, Mikan." She sat down beside him. "I'm not stopping you but…I give you a warning…Getting your way to stardom won't be easy…okay? Don't lose hope when someone pulls you down."

"I won't. Promise!" she grinned.

"I know you won't. Now…You want me to set up breakfast for you?"

"Thanks, but…no thanks. I really have to get going or I'll miss the bus heading to the city."

"Okay, be careful and come home before sunset. It's really dangerous outside."

"I will! Bye!" she waved cheerfully and left the house.

"Good luck." He whispered softly, sipping his tea quietly.

-------

Inside a large condominium, an alarm clock started ringing loudly. A raven-haired boy tapped it irritably.

"Damn. It's not like composing can do a big difference in my stupid life." He uttered in an annoyed voice as he got up lazily from his bed.

"_It's like this everyday, I wake up early in the morning, go to that broke recording studio, and play damn instruments. It's boring."_ He thought as he entered the bathroom and did his business there. After taking a shower, he got his wallet and keys then left the room.

-------

"Gosh…I never realized the city was soo big!!" Mikan stared in awe, cuddling her folder tightly.

The streets were filled with people, each wrapped up in brown coats, carrying a briefcase with them. It was a busy city.

She walked quietly through the streets; people just seemed to be passing by. She stopped when she suddenly bumped on to someone.

"I'm sorry!!" she apologized.

"Watch where you're going, baka!" The raven-haired teen yelled.

"I said I was sorry!!" she yelled back. A pair of red eyes glared at her angrily.

"Whatever. Now get your damn face out of my sight!" he walked hastily away then crossed the street when the pedestrian light gave a go sign.

"I hate him. I hope he'd trip and get crushed by a big truck." She cursed.

After seemingly hours of walking, she stopped in front of a tall building and a big sign on top which says 'Recording Studio'. She entered the building and to the main office.

"Good morning, May I help you?" a man greeted her warmly. Mikan sat by the chair and handed him the folder.

"It's ummm….my songs…I've spent months working on it and…I was hoping it would take me somewhere." The guy scanned through her compilation and started reading it.

"I have to say, you are a good lyricist, but, in this situation, do you know how to sing?"

Mikan froze. _"Yeah, I write songs but…singing?!? Shoot. There goes my way to stardom." _She looked down. "I'm sorry, but…I never knew if I had talent in these things." She answered honestly.

"Hm. It's okay. Why don't you see the composer? He might help you with this and he might do something about it. He's at room 277, just a few rooms away from here." He handed back her folder.

"Thanks a lot, sir! Oh, may I know his name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." He replied.

"Okay! Thanks." she smiled and headed out of the room. By the corridor she looked at the numbers imprinted on the doors.

"Room, 275, 276….Here it is! 277!" she knocked gently, waiting for a reply.

"I'm here. Now get your damn faces in here if you need something." He shouted. Mikan gulped. She knew it was the signal so she entered. When she was inside, her eyes blinked in amazement when she saw that familiar raven-haired teen. He was playing the piano.

"You?!?!? What are you doing in here?!" she asked infuriately.

"I should be asking you that question, baka. What are YOU doing here?"

She shivered and asked shyly. "A-ar-r-e y-you N-atsume H-h-h-yuuga?!"

"Yeah, Now what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he looked at her broadly.

"I…uhh…" she handed him the folder but not looking at him straight I the eye. "I wanted to be a lyricist. I thought this would be a way to be one.

He got the folder and read the songs. After scanning and reading some songs, he glared at her boredly. "You know how to sing?" he raised an eyebrow.

Mikan froze again. It's like a large rock would almost fall down on her. "Well…uhhh…I…don't know…if I have the talent to…" she scratched her head.

"Let's see what you're made of. Sing."

"But-"

"Sing!"

She closed her eyes and started to sing.

_I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!_

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)

That it's you!

It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And everytime I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)  
Ohhhhhh,  
It's you!

'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes------!  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU------!  


Finally, he started to play the piano, accompanying her.

_  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me?  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!_

(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!

Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)

That it's you!  
(That it's you!)

Oh, it's you-------!

She opened her eyes and looked Natsume, giving him a 'how is it look'. He smirked at her.

"Hard to imagine, baka, you have talent. You're in." he congratulated in an emotionless tone.

"I'm…a lyricist?!"

"You think I'm saying this if I don't mean it?" he blurted irritably. "I really hate giving you this place but the company is flunking down. You MIGHT give it a chance."

"Don't worry, if the company rises up again, I'll still hate you." She stuck her tongue out like a seven-year-old kid.

"I hate you much more, baka." He answered back. "Now, First thing tomorrow, you practice. I'll be working on your lyrics. Be early tomorrow or I'll fire you on your first day."

"Fine, meanie!!" She marched out of the room but tripped on a small book.

"Polkadots…" he teased.

"Why you perverted-mean!!!!!!" she rushed up towards him.

"Hey, you showed it to me."

"Fine! Whatever! Now, I really have to get going! Goodbye!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"You're still inside." He commented.

"GGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! I hate you!!! I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she left the room THEN slammed the door.

"Baka, you might just change everything." He smirked, glancing at a particular song she wrote. 'At the Beginning'

-----------

Outside the recording studio…

"_I'm a lyricist!! Finally!!!! But…I will have to get up super early. Sheesh. A ride from the country side to the city is 4 and half hours…And…why will I have to work with him?!? Whew…" _she took a quick glance at the street clock; it was 12:00pm. She suddenly felt her tummy grumbling. "I'm hungry…but I don't have money, soo…I'll head back home."

She walked back the hard way…it was a matter of time before she realized; she didn't have money to ride the bus back home.

"Oh no…grandpa's going to kill me if I can't get home…but…how will I? Maybe I should get a job or something. There's still time anyway…" She glanced at the sign beside her saying 'Wanted: Cashier. Inquire inside' "I guess I got one." She entered the room quietly making two bells ring.

-----------

"Natsume, our company's really going down, isn't there anything you composed that would recover what we lost?" The chairman of the board asked worriedly.

"Not yet, but we will soon, Narumi-sensei." He said confidently.

"I sure hope so. You can now leave."

Natsume left the room. He looked at his watch. "Its 12pm, Time to take a break." He walked out of the recording studio, to the busy city of Tokyo. He stopped by a coffee shop. Without a word, he came inside, making the same bells ring again.

"Good morning sir! Welcome to Starbucks! May I take your order?" a familiar voice greeted him. He stepped closer to the counter and saw it was his newly employed lyricist.

"Oi, Polkadots, why are you working here?" he raised a brow at her.

"You?! I…sir…can I have your order?" she was fully irritated but, she can't yell at a customer. The manager would probably fire her at her first day.

"My order is, answer this question. Why are you working here?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't serve that." She looked away from him. "Shameful, isn't it. I just realized I didn't have the money to ride a bus back home."

"Where do you live?"

"By the countryside of Tokyo, It's like, a billion hours of walking distance from here." She frowned.

"Where's your cellphone? You could call someone to fetch you-"

"I don't have one…I'm just…Not rich…okay? Now, may I have your order? There's a line of customers waiting behind you." She said irritably.

He suddenly pulled her from the counter to the door. Mikan struggled and broke free from his grasp. "What's your problem?!" The customers looked at them mysteriously.

"You're an employee of a recording studio, not to mention a high position. It's a shame making other people see you here." He yelled and took out his wallet. "Here's the money, now go home!" he handed her about a thousand yen.

"I don't need you to get money! I can earn my own." He threw the money back at him.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you? This is twice the money you're going to earn for the day!!" he shouted.

"Who asked for your help?!?! I said I can do this on my own!" she defended. The manager finally rushed out of the office.

"What's going on out here?" he asked, he saw Mikan and Natsume yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

"Miss Sakura." She looked at him. "Come to my office."

"_Damn! I'm getting fired. Thanks to this damn guy" _she nodded lightly and entered the office.

After about an hour, Mikan left the room with a frown painted on her face. Her raven-haired composer was waiting for her outside by the sidewalk.

"How'd it go?" he asked still in an emotionless tone.

"Well! Thanks to you, I got fired…ON MY FIRST DAY!!" She yelled furiously. "Now how am I supposed to go ho-" Natsume gave her 2000 yen.

"That's much more than what you'll ever earn in a year. Now go home." He walked away from her, back to the studio.

"NNNNNNATTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUMMMEEEEE!!!IIIIIII HHHHHHAAATTTEEE YYOOOOU!!!!!!!!!"

--------

She used the money, then she was able to return back home safely. It was about 6:00 in the evening.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Mikan uttered in a tired voice.

"Mikan, you're finally home. So, how'd it go?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired as of now." She walked up the stairs slowly.

"Okay, Goodnight."

"Night." She sleepily got ready for bed then lied down comfortably on the mat.

"What a day…" her eyes flickered as she drowsily fell asleep.

-----

At the condominium, Natsume had the same thoughts…

"See you tomorrow, Polkadots."


End file.
